


Clerical

by orphan_account



Series: Twitter threads [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, deadnaming, hal is dirks twin, theyre both 16, this was a twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk comes out as trans to his brother and he takes it very well.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Series: Twitter threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Clerical

Dirk pushed the door to his room open softly, though it still creaked. Hal sits at the desk tinkering about with some computer part, the innards of the computer weren't dirks specialty, he really just liked to code them. 

Hal doesnt turn to look at him, hes too busy with his work. Dirk stares at the back of Hals head for a moment, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His breathing begins to speed up at the thought of what hes about to do. 

"Hal.." He says, most definitely not loud enough to catch the others attention. Dirk swallows. Hes nervous, anxious even. Would Hal still love him? Would he still touch him? He wrings his hands together, "Hal." he steps forward and places a shaky hand on his brothers shoulder.

Hal pulls off his headphones and lifts his hand to brush his fingers against Dirks "Hey Dawn, baby." Hal says looking up at Dirk and it feels like hes staring holes through him. Dirk swallows thickly. 

"Hey." His voice breaks. "I wanna tell you something." he reaches up to push his shades up into his hair. 

"Oh, if my predictions are correct theres like a 60% chance this could be really bad." Hal decides to thread his fingers through Dirks. 

"Its not bad." Dirk pauses "Well it could be bad" 

"Just tell me baby girl I'm on the edge of my seat." The name seems foreign on Hals tongue, almost laughable. 

Dirk looks away from Hal.

"Uh. Im...." theres a long pause. "Im trans. like Im a guy. I just wanted to know if you could call me Dirk and like not call me a girl anymore? And uh.. dont tell bro." Dirk speaks quick and trails off near the end.

"Okay," Hal says, and Dirk can hear the smile in his voice. "I'm sorry I didnt know." 

"Okay? Thats all you have to say?" Dirk snaps his gaze back to Hal. 

"Well yeah. Ive never been with a guy before but if its you then I dont really care." he shrugs. 

Dirk cant bring himself to answer with words without crying so he just leans down to wrap his arms around.

Hals neck. They let the hug go on for a moment before Hal coaxes Dirk into his lap. Hal presses a few kisses trailing from Dirk mouth down to where his shirt begins.

"So Dirk huh? Like the knife?" Dirk nods and feels his face heat up.

"Hmmm okay. I bet Dirk can be a real good boy huh? We should test that out."


End file.
